


The One With All The Rumors

by saviourhale



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, bad girl sara, high school kids are crazy, just your regular first meeting high school au, sara thinks felicity is adorable, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviourhale/pseuds/saviourhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, most of the stories Felicity had heard, were never proven true so she knew not to pay attention to anything anyone in the damn school said. People here had no lives, so they kept themselves busy by coming up with obnoxious stories and spreading them around like freaking viruses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With All The Rumors

If you ask Felicity, each time she stepped foot in school, there was a brand new rumor about Sara Lance floating about. 

Sara was Starling High’s resident ‘bad girl’. How that came about, no one really knows, the details are still kind of murky.

It happened during sophomore year, if Felicity’s memory serves her well - and it does, thank you very much. Everyone came back from winter holiday, same as usual, except that Sara was a completely different girl. Sweet little Sara that wore summer dresses, cute crop tops and jean jackets was long gone. In her place was the new Sara that rode a shiny black motor bike to school, dressed in dark colors, and always had her signature combat boots and black leather jacket snug around her shoulders.

Apparently, completely out of the blue, Mrs. Lance had up and left her family. Later, people found out she’d gone to Italy with some young hot male model she met at one of the Queen’s fancy birthday dinners. And that had sprung about Sara’s sudden change.

So anyways, being as Sara was the school’s named bad girl, people spread rumors about her constantly. One time, half the school swore Sara had punched in Thea Queen’s face because she had talked ill about Sara’s mom - which everyone knew, was definitely a sore spot for her. 

Clearly though, that was what it was, just a rumor. Everyone had seen Thea prance around the school halls with a perfectly intact face, not one single lash out of place, and perfectly trimmed brows.

Then, just last Friday, everyone was going on and on about how Sara presumably smashed the lunch lady’s head into the cash register because she sold the last slice of cheesecake to some some douche lord jock. And today, according to the rumor mill, it seemed that Sara had crashed her bike into the side of Principal Malcolm’s brand new Lamborghini. 

Honestly, most of the stories Felicity had heard, were never proven true so she knew not to pay attention to anything anyone in the damn school said. People here had no lives, so they kept themselves busy by coming up with obnoxious stories and spreading them around like freaking viruses.

Anyways, you can imagine Felicity’s shock when she walks into the ladies room, and comes face to face with a bleeding Sara Lance. She’s dabbing her bleeding forehead with a wet paper towel, wincing with pain.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Felicity exclaims. Sara startles at the sound of Felicity’s scream and turns around with wide eyes. “Oh dear god, they weren’t lying. You freaking, oh my, Jesus. You crashed your bike into Principal Malcom’s brand new car” Felicity squeaks. “Sweet mother, you’re gonna be in so much fucking trouble. Oh my god, you’re freaking bleeding, are you okay? Do you have a concussion? Should I call the nurse? Wait, no, I have a first aid kid in my book back…hold on” Felicity rambles on.

She throws her book back on the floor, and kneels down to rummage through it. All the while, Sara’s just leaning back against the sink, a small smile on her lips.

“You carry a first aid kid with you?” Sara asks with a tilted brow.

“Well yeah, I’m kind of a klutz, and you never know when someone might get hurt. it comes in handy, like right now, obviously” Felicity says without looking up. 

“Do you even breathe when you speak?” Sara says amused beyond belief, Felicity looks up at this. 

“I, well yeah, don’t you think if I didn’t I’d be passed out on the ground or something?” Felicity asks with narrowed eyes. She shakes her head and fist pumps the air once she’s found her little first aid kit bag. 

“You’re adorable, what’s your name?” Sara asks.

“Felicity” Felicity answers smiling brightly at Sara. 

“Okay, well I appreciate this very much Felicity, but it really isn’t necessary” Sara says turning back to face the mirror.

“Nonsense, here, let me see” Felicity says having none of Sara’s tough girl bull shit. That really is a nasty cute, and it could get infecter. Getting up, Felicity opens the little bag and pulls out some antiseptic wipe and tears the little bag open. She dabs at the cut on Sara’s forehead, and once she’s sure it’s clean enough, she moves to grab the little butterfly band-aids. She puts three of them over the cut and smiles.

“There, see. Much better now, yeah?” Felicity asks disposing of the used items.

“Yeah. Thank you” Sara says sincerely.

“Don’t mention it” Felicity says with a shrug.

“So, do you go around patching up al the injured students of Starling High?” Sara asks with a smirk.

Felicity blushes and shakes her head, “not really, but it seemed like the right thing to do” she says.

“Well you’re definitely very sweet, so I’m buying you lunch as thanks” Sara states.

“I, no that’s, you really don’t have to” Felicity struggles to get out.

“Nonsense, come one, we’ll be late for class. I’ll meet you at the front of the school at lunch time” Sara says taking Felicity’s hand and pulling her towards the restroom’s door.

“Okay, see you at lunch time then” Felicity says with a smile.

“See you then” Sara says with a wink. They head separate ways, both with wide smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> The love of my life just really needed a smoaking canary high school au, so obvs, her wish is my command! Hope you guys enjoyed it, thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://sarahslance.tumblr.com/post/96759134885/prompt-for-the-sleepover-friday-thing-smoaking)


End file.
